Drunken Confessions
by Inumaru12
Summary: Vlad gets Danny drunk like any responsible adult sarcasm! to try and find out secrets of his. He didn’t think he’d find out about Danny’s crush, or the fact he is the crush. VladXDanny slash oneshot


**Title:****Drunken Confessions**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** VladXDanny

**Warning:** gay guys, under-aged drinking, swearing, and slight perversion, and some sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom (cries)

**Summery:** Vlad gets Danny drunk like any responsible adult (sarcasm!) to try and find out secrets of his. He didn't think he'd find out about Danny's crush, or the fact he is the crush.

**Drunken Confessions**

Vlad sighed as he looked at the teen in his office. While Vlad loved to get the boy riled up and have Danny use his 'scary eyes' on him, the boy was actually being good and doing his homework. Danny's parents had asked Vlad to watch Danny (To Danny horror and embarrassment and Vlad's amusement) because they noticed Danny's grades had been dropping and in hopes that Vlad could persuade their son to work harder.

As soon as Danny had come into his office he had glared at the older male and finally plopped down on the couch and started working on his homework. That had been an hour and a half ago. Vlad would admit it only in his head but it annoyed him. Why was Danny ignoring him? He was determined to find out.

"Daniel."

Said boy stopped from whatever homework he was writing but didn't look up.

"Daniel, look at me."

A sigh. Danny looked up after putting his pencil down on his paper and only looked slightly annoyed.

"Come here and sit down." Vlad beckoned. The older male swore he saw the younger halfa's eyes roll but said nothing about it. Danny set his stuff down on the table and hesitantly set himself down in the chair in front of Vlad's desk.

"So, Daniel, how are you?" Danny only gave him a what-are-you-up-to look. Vlad tried a few more times to make conversation until the dark haired boy got sick of it.

"Just spit it out Vlad! What do you want?!?" There were the scary eyes. Vlad grinned innocently, which made Danny even more on edge. Vlad wasn't innocent. Ever.

"I just want to spend some time with you." He answered as he got up from his desk and opened his cabinet. Danny watched suspiciously and his eyes widened slightly as the mayor of Amity Park put a bottle of bourbon on his desk with two small shot glasses.

"You won't tell your mother if I let you have a bit, will you?" Vlad asked in a smooth voice.

"A responsible adult wouldn't give a fourteen year old alcohol. I'm sure my parent's would love to hear that." Danny smirked, which Vlad gave back.

"Well I'm sure your parents would love to know what you spend your time doing also." His smirk grew as Danny scowled and realized that blackmail wouldn't work this time. He carefully watched as Vlad poured the liquor into the glasses and made sure that he didn't do anything bad to it. Vlad pushed Danny's glass towards him before taking a sip of his own. He swallowed the entire thing down and slammed the cup down on the desk again. Vlad let out a sigh when he felt the burning at the back of his throat. He looked and saw Danny's glass still full but the boy's hand around it

"What's wrong? Is it too strong for you boy?" Vlad egged him on, which Danny glared back at him. He seemed to do that a lot when Vlad was in the room. Instead of snapping back at the older man, he did something that surprised the both of them. He threw his head back and swallowed the entire thing down in a matter of gulps. He choked lightly but wiped his lips with the back of his hand all while smirking at Vlad.

The man had to admit he was surprised by Danny's impulsiveness, but of course this made their little game even more interesting. He refilled both his and Danny's glass and looked straight into Danny's ice blue eyes. He smirked and the contest began.

Ten minutes and twelve shots later, Danny was a lot more then buzzed while Vlad was fairing much better. Of course it probably had to do with the fact Vlad had been drinking for years and today was Danny's first. The billionaire decided it would be the most appropriate time for a little "Talk" with Danny.

"So Daniel," Danny, whose head was resting on the desk, looked up with his eyes glazed over. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Danny cocked his head with an easy smile. "Like what?" His speech was still nearly normal so Vlad filled his glass up with some more and the boy nodded his thanks.

"Oh, I don't know…Your family, school, your mom, your ghost powers, crushes you may have?" Danny blinked, trying to let his brain catch up to the conversation.

"Crushes? Where'da here that?" The boy slurred.

"What about you and that one friend of yours, that Samantha girl?" Vlad said casually as he poured himself some more drink. Danny looked briefly confused.

"Sam and me? Nah, we're only friends. Well, I know she wants to be more but she's still only my best friend." Danny hiccupped. "Besides, there's one big thing that'd get in the way of that relationship."

"Oh?" Vlad said, his curiosity taking a hold on him. "And what's that?"

"I like dicks." Danny said smugly, slamming his now empty glass down.

Vlad, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spat it out at the blunt statement.

"What?!?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Danny fell back in his chair and started laughing hysterically and pointing at Vlad.

"Ha ha ha!! You looked like a fountain!" Danny said before dissolving into drunken giggles. Vlad flushed at being laughed at and Daniel's sudden confession. He settled down a bit and calmly waited for the boy's laughing fit to be over.

"So, how did you come to this realization?" Vlad asked.

"Well," Danny moved so his legs were hanging off the arm of the chair and his head resting on the other. "Two things made me realize it. One was the first time I went into the high school locker room I got a hard on. Lots a' naked and sweaty guys." Danny gave a lewd grin to Vlad and the Packers fan tried to erase the mental image before it permanently stayed in his mind.

"And the second is that there's this guy I have had a crush on for the longest time."

Vlad looked up and smirked a little. This could be blackmail material.

"And who would that be little badger?" He purred.

The dark haired boy seemed to perk up at the purring and looked around in a confused manner.

"Daniel?"

"You know you have a cat somewhere in here?"

"Daniel!"

"What?" Danny asked in whiny voice as he wobbly got up from the seat.

"Who is it that you like?" Vlad asked, trying to hold onto his patience.

"Oh." Danny's eyes widened and a few seconds of clarity seemed to come over him before he went back to the glazed over. "Well that's easy. I like you." A big loopy grin was on Danny's face.

A flabbergasted look came over Vlad's face. "C-come again?"

That damned lewd smile returned on Danny's face. "Oh, I will."

Before Vlad could even get the sense of the innuendo, Danny phased through the desk and was sitting on Vlad's lap with his arms around Vlad's neck.

"Why?" Vlad asked, confused slightly. "Why me?"

The young ghost hybrid giggled and laid his head against his elder's shoulder.

"Cuz when I first met you I though you were sexy as hell, and the way you said my name made me feel weird. Usually I hate it when people call me Daniel but I thought you gave it justice." Danny explained. The boy continued to ramble on, not noticing the man's growing flushed face.

"Pretty bangin' body too. 'Specially when you're a v-v-v-ghost." Vlad winced as Danny's vocab was slaughtered in front of him and couldn't help but feel his ego grow a little from all these compliments. That was right before the logical part of him stamped down on them saying that this was a fourteen year old boy who was totally plastered and _in love with him!_ Those made his ego go down, along with anything else that might be up at the moment.

Vlad blinked when he realized Danny was suddenly cupping his face with his petite hands. Before Vlad could protest, Danny's lips were on Vlad's. It was a chaste and short kiss, but Danny seemed satisfied by it. He pulled back with a grin on his face before resting his head back on Vlad's shoulder and fell asleep. Right before the boy fell fully asleep he muttered something.

"Night Vlad."

Vlad sat there for what seemed like an hour, which it was really only ten minutes, with Danny in his lap. Finally he got up, carefully carrying Danny to his office's sofa and set him down. He left the room for a second and came back with a blanket. He covered Danny up and sighed. This had defiantly not gone as he had expected. He moved back to his desk and cleaned up the mess they had made with the bourbon. He took one last look at the young halfa before sighing and heading to his room. He needed to make a call before he went to bed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Danny awoke the next day and felt like the sun was burning his eyes and every little sound was a hundred times louder. He moaned with pain as he used his pillow to try and block out the sounds.

"Good morning Daniel."

The fourteen year old moaned again but lifted his head to look at who called him.

There was Vlad, looking down at him with a slightly sympathetic look, a glass of water in hand and two pills.

"Here, swallow these; they will help with the headache." The white haired man said as he handed them to Danny.

The boy didn't even question him and just took the pills and gulped them down before lying back down, nearly motionless. Vlad raised a fine eyebrow, but waited. For what, he wasn't totally sure.

"Ugh…What happened last night?" Danny asked, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow he was face down on.

"Well you got drunk off your rocker; I'm guessing your first time drinking? But anyway, we had a very _open_ conversation." Danny froze when he heard this. What did Vlad mean? Suddenly, every memory of last night came rushing back to Danny. Every. One.

Danny let out a half choked like scream into his pillow and Vlad could see Danny's ears were a bright red from embarrassment. The mayor could only snicker quietly, but was grateful that Danny couldn't see his own red cheeks.

"U-Um…" The boy stuttered.

"Yes Daniel?" Vlad leaned slightly closer. Danny peaked from his pillow hiding spot and had to swallow back a yelp of surprise at seeing Vlad so close.

"Can I stay here for a little longer? I don't want to go home with this hangover." He asked softly. Vlad blinked in surprise but gave a light smile.

"Sure. Go back to sleeping it off." Vlad said, patting the boy's head lightly. Danny nodded and drifted back off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

Danny showed no sign of life until a couple hours later, around noon, and only then it was because his cell phone went off. The ghost boy, still half asleep, searched for his cell phone in his jeans pocket. Vlad, who was seated at his desk, watched with amusement as the boy fought the blanket of doom.

"'ello?" He mumbled sleepily when he finally got his phone. All Vlad could hear was high pitched yelling of at least two voices and saw Danny pull the phone away from his ear and glare at it in semi-annoyance. He seemed to be listing to a very one-sided conversation and was obviously trying to talk in it. He finally got a few words in and then he hung up with a quick 'goodbye'.

The boy got up and stretched. After that he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes but to no avail, so he started stuffing his books from yesterday into his bag. He finished up by using his hand to smooth out his hair and figured it was what it was and left it. He changed into Danny Phantom, not bothering with his battle cry and put his bag on his shoulder. He shyly looked back at the older hybrid with his cheeks slightly reddened.

"Thanks Vlad for uh, letting me stay the night." The air between them was awkward

"Sure. You're welcome. Tell your mom I said hi." Vlad answered back.

Danny nodded and floated up through the ceiling and was gone for not even five seconds when he put his head back through the ceiling.

"Oh, and Vlad?"

Vlad looked up in question and felt a sense of foreboding when he saw the grin and the mischievous light in Danny's eyes.

"I still think you look hot in your ghost form, but I'd rather see you nak-" Danny never finished that sentence because a pink blast from Vlad. Danny disappeared, leaving a twitching and red billionaire.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Hmm…Not bad for my first VladXDanny if I do say so myself. What do you guys think? So yeah, the idea for this was given to me when a friend of mine (my best, best friend) called me and was totally wasted. She just kept telling me how she missed me and that we should hang out again sometime and she loved me. It was amusing; especially that she didn't remember it the next day.

Ugh, my spring break ends tomorrow. (cries) I wish it was summer already, I'm so tired of school.

R&R plz!


End file.
